Chance Encounter
by JennaGirlox
Summary: A chance encounter on a Saturday night with a mystery man. Pretty straight forward, you'd think. But what happens when he's not who she thinks he is? My first ever fiction, I hope you enjoy! Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Max pushed her glasses on to the top of her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, she'd been sat staring at nothing but her computer screen for near on 6 hours, give or take the few toilet breaks she'd had. "This was not how this was supposed to turn out," she thought to herself, letting out a heavy sigh, getting up from her chair and walking out onto the balcony of her hotel room, lighting up a cigarette. As she stared out in to the city her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Jenna: _Hey hun! Hope the videos going alright? Just wanted to double check the plans for tomorrow?_

Max: _Haha, funny you should ask, it's driving me mental… Why I thought this was my calling, I'll never know :P Erm, you get in at 6? Get to the hotel, then leave James with Kyle and me and you can go for a few drinks, sight seeing Monday followed by RAW?_

Jenna: _Sounds like a plan, James and Kyle are excited for Monday, lets just hope there's a bar at at the arena! & shh, I don't need to be there to know the video'll be as amazing as the rest of your portfolio!_

Max laughed, Jenna always knew how to make her feel better, that's one of the reasons they'd been best friends for nearly 15 years. She was lucky that Jenna was still in her life after she pretty much dropped everything for a life on road, she was a freelance music photographer who travelled around the country from festival to festival, gig to gig. She loved it, it was her dream, but she'd recently branched out in to making the odd music video and THAT was what was stressing her out. "Fuck it," she thought to herself, checking the time, 8:30 "I could use a drink" she thew on her vans and left the room.

The hotel bar was nearly empty, a couple sat in the corner, and a group of girls in a booth having a few drinks before heading out for a night in the city, she assumed. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer which she practically inhaled before quickly ordering another.

"Come on now, it's not even 9pm on a saturday, you can't have had that bad of a time already!" the barman chuckled, passing her another beer.

"Nah, all's good! I just really needed that, I'll go easy from here on out," Max playfully winked back, she'd always been a little flirtatious, being careful never to cross any lines or give anyone the wrong idea. Max and the barman chatted a little while longer, until she excused herself to go to the little girls room.

Walking back to the bar she noticed a guy sitting in her seat, and as she approached him he went to stand,

"No, no, don't mind me!" she smiled "I was just about to go out for a smoke, just left them here"

she leant across bar, grabbed the pack of menthols she'd left there and walked straight past the man who had stolen her seat.

"Oh thank god! Please tell me you have a light? I left mine in my room and I was beginning to think I'd have to go all the way back up" He seemed to almost chase her out of the building,

"Then you are in luck my dear, I have a spare!" She beamed, handing him her spare lighter from her shirt pocket. The pair sparked up their cigarettes and looked at each other properly for the first time. He leant with his back against the wall, looking down at her with piercing blue eyes, he pushed his dirty blond hair back and finally spoke again in his gravelly voice.

"My names Jon, by the way, Jon Good,"  
>"Well hello, Jon Good, my names Max Burton," she replied with a smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd invite you to join me for a drink, but I don't know if I could break Freddies heart like that!" Jon laughed as the pair re-entered the bar, Max furrowed her brow in confusion, "Oh, don't look at me like that! He practically jumped down my throat when I sat in your seat just now!"

"Well, now I feel like I'm gonna have to join you for a drink, otherwise I'd be the one doing the heart breaking," She let out a sarcastic sigh as she shook her head, following Jon to a table, "so you'll just have to put up with me by the looks of it!"

"Alright, alright… Would you like a drink?" He asked her, she reached towards her bag to get her purse "don't worry about that doll, just tell me what you'd like."  
>"Oh, just another beer then please" As Jon walked away Max grabbed her phone.<p>

Max: _OMG, just met the cutest guy in the bar. WHAT DO I DO_

she hurriedly typed and sent it to Jenna, within seconds she had a reply

Jenna: _Picture proof please hun? Just have fun, you're only there for a couple more days!_

She quickly chucked her phone back in the bag as Jon returned with a tray, 4 beers and 2 shots were placed in between the pair as he sat back down.

"I always buy two at a time, saves on making two trips," he explained, as Max glanced over the bottles and glasses "and the shots, are just because it's Saturday, I figured that if you had anything better to do, you'd be doing it instead of sitting in a bar with a complete stranger"

Max took a long swig of her beer "Well, I should be working, but sitting in a bar with a complete stranger completely trumps that right now!"

"I'll cheers to that!" Jon put his bottle in the air and the clang of the bottles pulled attention to the pair as they laughed "What do you do then, Max?"

"Nuh-uh, not talking about work! It's the bane of my life! Shot?" Max picked up her shot and drank it in one, instantly regretting it at sambucca filled her throat. Apparently her face mirrored the disgust she was feeling because Jon cracked up as he drank his. He stood up motioning for Max to follow him, she wasn't sure why but as his eyes poured in to her she knew it was where she wanted to be, he grabbed both of the drinks they had left in one hand, her hand in his other and pulled her out of the bar in to the swimming pool area. They sat dangling their feet in the cool water and talked for a while just small talk about films and music before there was a lull in the conversation and the real talking began.

"So, Jonny-boy, what is it you do for a living?"

"Nope! If we aren't talking about what you do, then we sure a hell aren't talking about what I do!" he grinned, his smile captivated Max, almost as much as hers captivated him. As she giggled it was all Jon could do not to kiss her.

"Hmm, okay then. So what brings you to the big apple?" she asked trying to trick him

"Work and that's all I'm telling you! Anymore and I think you'd be able to figure it out. What about you? Just work? Or..?"

"Nah, I got here a week and a half ago, works almost finished then I'm on to the next project, my best friend's coming out to visit with her son and that tomorrow though. There's some wrestling thing going on on Monday apparently that her son want's to go to, I dunno."

"You're a wrestling fan?" He almost scoffed, Max was having a tough time reading Jons reaction, whether he was annoyed, or found it funny.

"Nah, I haven't got the first clue about it, it's never really been interesting to me, but James is obsessed with it… Since I'm in town, it's been so long since I've seen Jenna and James's birthday is coming up, we decided to go along, hey, fancy walking me back to my room?" Max got up, Jon followed, nodding his head

"I see! Well, that explains what you're doing Monday night, what about tomorrow? I hope I'm not jumping the gun, but I'd like to see you again and it's not like I've got very long to make that happen?" Max giggled, she'd tried so hard to play it cool for the last couple of hours, but as the alcohol flowed it was getting more and more difficult.

"I'd love that, but I'm going out for drinks with Jenna tomorrow night for a catch up and THAT is non negotiable, I'm afraid." Max was almost as disappointed saying the words as Jon was hearing them, he wasn't about to give up though. Especially as they were already stood at her hotel room.

"Before then? Have a drink with me before?" He pleaded, not that he needed too, Max was already hooked.

"Deal, I'll be here working all day, so just come get me any time after 3" she beamed, tip toeing to reach his cheek on which she planted a kiss before turning and entering her hotel room, shutting the door behind her. Leaving Jon stood in an empty hall way, leaning his forehead against the door and Max planted face first on the sofa both beaming at the events of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon shut the door to the hotel room he shared with Joe and Colby as quietly as he could, he could do without their questions tonight.

"Back already?" Colby asked, coming out of his bedroom as Jon sighed "bit early for you to be heading in isn't it? Don't tell me Jonathan Good struck out!?" he laughed.

"Did I fuck, nah, I met someone, I just walked her back to her hotel room like a gentleman,"

Colbys eyes widened in shock as he pushed his two tone hair back in to a pony tail,

"JOE. GET OUT HERE!" He shouted, quickly taking a seat on the sofa as Joe hurried out of his bedroom and took a seat, Jon followed suit rolling his eyes.

"What's up?" Joe asked

"Ok, so basically, Jon 'met a girl' and just 'walked her back to her room like a gentleman'" Colby explained, Joe seemed to think about it for a minute before looking at Jon

"Details please" Joe demanded, almost like a gossipy teen.

"Right, so I went down to the bar for a drink and I had forgotten my lighter, which was cool 'cause she had one, we had a few drinks, chatted and then I walked her back! No big deal!" He smirked,

"So what's she like? There's a reason you didn't make a move! Or… did you? Did you get shot down?" Jon shook his head, "Ok, so you didn't make a move? How come?"

"I dunno, man, didn't seem right. She's awesome! She's got these big green eyes and a wicked sense of style, but other than that, her name and her hair colour, that's basically all I know about her, except that she's here for RAW" the guys looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry? You, Jon Good, Dean Ambrose, one third of the SHIELD, real big in the WWE right now, just spoke to a woman, who's in town for RAW, who didn't try and have sex with you?" Colby asked, obviously confused by the situation, he knew Jon had a habit of having one night stands and couldn't understand why this would be any different especially if she was a fan "I feel like you're leaving something out."

"She's only going for her friends sons birthday, she has no clue about any of it, who I am or who we are" Jon explained

"Dude, she's gonna either take it ok, or she's gonna be super fucking angry when she see's you Monday night, probably the second one." Joe stated, getting up "Good job you're not gonna see her again! Goodnight!" he walked in to his bedroom, Colby doing the same, leaving Jon staring at the floor, well aware that he needed to either tell Max what he did for a living or chalk tonight up as a great evening and let the two go their separate ways.

**The next day**

"I can't believe you didn't get a photo!" Jenna exclaimed, as her and Max sat in the hotel bar, Jenna, Kyle and James had arrived a couple of hours earlier, Max met them at the airport and helped them to settle in before whisking Jenna down to the bar for a much needed catch up, it didn't take long for her to bring up Max's mystery man.

"Well, I couldn't really just go 'can I take a photo of you, because my best friend wants to see what you look like'"

"Yes, yes you could have! He's staying here, right? Get him to come down!" Max's face dropped

"I can't, I don't have his number and I don't know what room he's staying in. He was supposed to come and get me this afternoon so we could go for drinks, but he didn't show so I guess he wasn't that interested."  
>"Oh, hun, I'm sorry." Jenna felt awful for her best friend, it had been a long time since she'd seen her face light up when she spoke about a guy and she could tell that even though they'd only spent the evening talking Max thought it could have been the beginning of something.<p>

"Nah, don't be, what could have happened? We're bother leaving in a few days, him to wherever he's going and me on to Maine, it's not like we'd see each other again. Anyway, how's home?" Max asked, obviously dropping the topic.

"Michigan is Michigan, Cara's pregnant again though," and with that, the two spent the rest of the evening talking about the place the two of them grew up and the more and more Jenna got in to it, the happier Max was to have left. There were too many bad memories there for her, it was where the accident that took her family from her took place, where she'd found her ex boyfriend in bed with her best friend at the time, where she'd worked the most monotonous job and where she'd had to endure years of shit at school for not being a bottle blonde with no personality. Yup, Max was glad she'd left.

A few hours passed, the pair laughed and talked about the old days. But in the back of her head Max was always hoping that Jon might walk in to the bar. 10:00 hit and as the bar began to close down, it was obvious he wasn't going to appear, so Max walked Jenna back to her room which was on the floor below hers, and hugged her goodbye but it was clear Jennas attention was elsewhere as two men walked past.

"Oh my GOD, excuse me" she chased after them as they turned around, "Are you Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins?" the pair chuckled and nodded "I'm sorry, I know it's late but my sons inside, we're here for RAW and I'd be the best mother in the WORLD if you'd meet him?"

"Sure thing, baby girl" Roman replied

"Max, go get him!" Jenna practically barked, Max followed orders and went inside "Now if either one of you wants to make me the best friend in the world as well, my lady Max there's single and she's spent all night feeling sorry for herself because she met some guy last night who stood her up today!" She hadn't realised Max had returned with James, who was in stunned silence,

"Trust you to tell the whole world about Jon!" Max snapped as James ran to the pair, who looked at each other, she couldn't be on about _their_ Jon, could she?

"Smile guys!" Jenna said, as she took a photo of the boys together, James turned to Roman

"Where's Dean?" he asked, with a toothless grin, Seth shook his head trying to be subtle.

"Deans asleep and you know how mad he can be, so best not to wake him!" Roman replied, "Speaking of which, we'd better go an get some sleep so we can serve justice tomorrow night! It was lovely to meet you little man!" The two men turned around and went in to their room.

"Jon, get in here." Joe snapped

"What?"  
>"The reason you've been so difficult to deal with all day. I'm guessing she's about 5'4 tall? Glasses? Long black hair? Nose ring? Goes by the name of Max?" Colby interrupted<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jon said bluntly

"We just met her out in the hallway dude, her friend tried to set her up with one of us because she'd been sulking all evening about some Jon guy who stood her up earlier?" Joe explained,

"Alright, yeah, I asked her if she wanted to go for drinks before she met Jenna, but I decided against it. It would just make shit complicated, and I don't need that." Jon went back in to his room, Joe sat down and started writing a note,

"What are you doing?" Colby asked

"Well, they've both spent the day sulking so obviously they both want to see each other again. I'm just giving her the option." Joe finished writing and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had flown by for Max, Jenna, James and Kyle, they'd been all over the city taking in all the sights and as Max played with James in his room, Jenna and Kyle curled up on the sofa, they had 2 hours to kill before they needed to be at the arena for RAW.

"You gonna tell her about the note?" Kyle asked

"No. We don't know 100% who it's from, it could be anyones number. Besides, last night she said she wasn't interested because they're going their separate ways tomorrow anyway, it's better for her not to get attached to someone who's just going to leave," Jenna was just trying to protect her friend, Kyle knew that, but he didn't agree. He loved his wife but in his opinion she'd always been too over protective when it came to Max, but all he could do was support her decision.

After a quick dinner the group headed straight to the arena, to pick up their tickets

"They should be under Max Burton?" Max politely told the person at the ticket counter,

"Yup, urm, they've been moved… Just follow the signs and you'll find your way," they replied, Kyle and Jenna exchanged glances,

"What's that mean?" James asked

"Sounds like we've got better seats Bud!" His father replied

"I wonder why though…" Max wondered, as they headed in to the main arena

"Maybe you struck a cord with Roman or Seth last night!" Jenna joked, Max laughed at the thought

"I very much doubt I left any impression on them after you guys' 30 second interaction"  
>"Speaking of which, how come I had to stay in the room?!" Kyle butted in,<p>

"Because James was more capable of controlling himself, the second I told you what was going on you basically fainted," Max and Kyle joked taking their seats

"Holy shit these are incredible seats!" Kyle gasped as he looked around him

"LANGUAGE" Jenna snapped

"Sorry babe, seriously though, these seats are amazing, perfect for James cause we're right behind the commentators!"  
>"Yeessssss! Closer to the action!" James shouted and high fived his dad.<p>

**Backstage**

"So, it's starting… what you gonna do? Right about now is the only time you can go and actually tell this chick who you are…" Colby said, sitting next to Jon who was stretching.

"Nope, I told you guys, I'm over it. She'll figure it out tonight and then we'll go our separate ways. Simple"  
>"Man, I don't know why you're being like this. You've been impossible to deal with since you met her. She's obviously left an impression on you, she's gorge-" Jon darted Colby a look that stopped him dead in his tracks "…quite good looking… you guys obviously had a connection. Just go get security to bring her back here, simple." Jon thought about it for a second.<p>

"Nah, it's too late. I've told you, she'd just make things complicated for me and we're on the road too much for me to get invested"

"Would you still feel that way if you saw her though?" Colby asked, Jon couldn't answer the question so walked off, passing Joe who had just entered their locker room.

"I take that as a no!" Joe laughed

"Urgh, I wouldn't keep bringing it up, but you know how he is. Ive literally never seen him this moody about a girl before, or as happy as he was Saturday night either," Colby explained

"You don't need to tell me brother, that's why I did something…" Joe answered,

"Something other than this note you wrote?"

"Yeah, well, I managed to get him to tell me what Max's last name is, so I may have had their tickets moved, so they're sat directly behind commentary," Joe explained

"That should be interesting, as long as he doesn't fuck up the power bomb I'm happy.

So far, Max was having a good time, she had absolutely no idea what was going on around her but there was a bar so she was happy. Happy and drunk.

"There can't be much longer left can there?" she asked,

"We haven't seen the SHIELD yet mom!" James chimed in,

"I bet they're on next little one… that's who we met last night Max, I'd expect they'll close it down" Jenna replied,

"We met them except for Dean, I think you'd like Dean, Maxy…Mom thinks he looks a bit like Mr Blake," James chimed in again, Mr Blake was his school teacher who Max had had a bit of crush on when they first met.

All the lights went down as a Wyatt Family clip played on the screen, all around the people were loading up the lights on their phones and swaying them in the air. As they made their way in to the ring Max could hear James getting more and more excited about seeing the guys they'd met last night.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lema, Delta. SHIELD_

"Over there!" James shouted, pointing to their right, she identified the guys walking through the crowd as Roman, Seth and…

"JON!?" Max shouted in surprise. There he was, the man she'd met Saturday night, who'd stood her up Sunday, who she hadn't stopped thinking about, walking through the crowd about to wrestle… "What the FUCK!?" she shouted again, so Jenna could hear it.

"What?!" She replied, so surprised she couldn't even shout at her for the language.

"That's him, that's Jon. From Saturday" She pointed

"Nuh-uh Maxy, that's Dean!" James laughed, not understanding the situation. Max didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to leave, get as far away as possible, but as she looked around she realised that was not an option. There were too many people and she was definitely trapped. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out why she was having this reaction "I_ only met him once, it's not like we were dating. We didn't sleep together, we didn't even kiss so why am I this bothered?!" _she thought, trying to calm herself down. Even though she'd told him that she didn't want to know what he did for a living she still felt as though he'd lied to her, _"well, I can't have been that big of a deal to him if he stood me up knowing I'd see him tonight" _she thought as the crowd around her simmered down, should she leave? No, she couldn't let James down.

"Do you think he was the one who had our seats moved?" She shouted to Jenna over the yelling fans,  
>"Maybe?" she replied, Max couldn't figure it out, why would he stand her up and then move their seats, that seemed like something a nice guy would do… Jon was obviously not a nice guy.<p>

The match started and Max couldn't take her eyes of of Jon, her heart was racing but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or anger from seeing him again, every time he got hit she couldn't help but wince as though she could feel it. Every time there was chance he'd see her in the crowd she didn't know if she wanted to jump up and down to get his attention or hope that the floor would swallow her whole, so when their eyes met as the shield set up a triple power bomb through the commentary table she just froze. They both did. Before an attack from Bray Wyatt on Jon caused them both to snap out of it.

As the match finished, Max hurried everyone out of the arena hoping to get back to the hotel before anything else could happen.

"I seriously think you should consider giving her the note, Jenna" Kyle whispered as they sat in the back of the cab.

"No! I told you, she deserves better than that!" She snapped in reply. Before long the group had returned to the hotel, Max went straight to the bar with Jenna trailing behind her. The boys returned to their room, Kyle knew this was girl talk time and James was practically asleep walking through the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon, Joe and Colby had finally made it back to the hotel, Jon being silent since the end of their match.

"I'll meet you in the room, I'm just gonna go for a smoke," Jon said, trailing off through the bar and as Joe and Colby watched him leave they realised that he'd spotted Max out by the pool.

"That'll be interesting…" Colby scoffed as they made their way back to the room,

"Hopefully he doesn't fuck it up again, told ya, all he needed was a little push," Joe grinned.

"I'd ask you if you had a light, but I've still got the one you gave me on Saturday," Jon said, walking up behind Max and Jenna, the pair glared at him.

"Sorry hun, she's not interested in talki-" Jenna started

"It's ok Jen, can you go and get me another beer please" Jenna let out a sigh, shaking her head and returned to the bar, once she was out of sight Max spoke again "What the fuck do you want, Jon?"

"I came to apologise for Sunday, and for not telling you what I did for a living."

"Cool. Apology accepted, see you around." Max turned around and took a long drag of her cigarette

"Don't be like that Max, I'm tryin' here"  
>"You're trying!? I appreciate that I didn't want to know what you did for a living, but when I told you where I'd be tonight, was there not a little part of you that thought maybe you should tell me? I get that I didn't know the first thing about wrestling, but you must have thought I was pretty fucking dense not to realise it was you who I was watching!?"<p>

"I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you on Sunday but I told the guys about you and they assumed I wasn't seeing you again and started telling me how angry they'd be if they were in your position. Obviously they were right!" The argument was becoming heated now, gaining more and more attention from people in the bar.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY. So what about when you stood me up on Sunday? Did you all have a good laugh at the idiot in 318? Waiting for some random guy to take her for a drink, completely unaware of who he was and that he wasn't going to turn up!?"  
>"No, it wasn't like that at all. They didn't know about that until after they met you and Jenna on Sunday night. I figured that me getting too caught up in you was a bad move, we're both moving on to the next city in a couple of days, I knew that the more time we spent together the more interested I'd become. That in itself is new to me, I didn't want to have to deal with that AND having to move on all in the space of a few days," Hearing this made Max's face turn softer, she could understand where he was coming from. She'd felt the same, she hadn't stopped thinking about Jon since they'd met "They were seriously pissed at me for it by the way, not as angry as I was at myself mind you" they both laughed, Max was happier now, glad to be speaking to him. But in the back of her mind she knew he was going to walk away and that would be the end of it.<p>

Suddenly a camera flash went off through the window, Jon tilted his head back and sighed.

"And just like that, any privacy is out of the window," he breathed, "Hmm, this is probably way out of line, but would you like to come back to my room? No funny business, scouts honor" he laughed holding up 3 fingers.

"I'm gonna say yes, but I need to go and explain everything to Jenna because she's still sat at the bar" Max replied, she hoped he wasn't setting her up to fail again

"That's cool, I'm in 215, I need to have a quick shower so gimme 10 minutes and then come up?"

"Ok, just promise me that this isn't some kind of set up and you're just trying to mess me around or something" Max's face dropped at what she believed could be a very real option.

"Dollface, I'm seriously sorry about how things have turned out. But I really did have an amazing time talking with you on Saturday night, I'd just like that again…" He said before walking off towards the stairs.

"You two seemed to have sorted things out then?" Jenna said, trying to convince herself it was a good thing

"Yeah, he explained everything… He want's me to go up to their room in a bit, he was just jumping in the shower,"  
>"Hmm, you gonna go?" Jenna asked, sipping her cocktail,<br>"I think so, I leave tomorrow, this is the only chance I really have I suppose," Max thought out loud  
>"Fair point, I just don't want you upset. I really think you deserve better than this hun,"<p>

"It's not like I'm jumping in to bed with him" Jenna raised her eyebrows at her "what! I… probably… wont… ok, it's not like I'm jumping in to a relationship with him" Jenna laughed "But there's something about him, I just feel like I need to do this…"

"Okay, then there's something I should give you," Jenna replied rooting through her bag, pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her

"Oh thank GOD, I thought you were about to give me a condom" she laughed

"Good point! I'm gonna give you one of those too, just in case…" Jenna laughed, handing her one. Max opened up the note it was a phone number, followed by a few words '_Your friend might want this at some point_' was all that it said.

"What?" Max was confused

"I don't know, I found it slipped under our door this morning… I assumed it was Jons, I didn't want to give it to you before now because I figured you'd have no need for it" Jenna explained

"mm.. ok, just one more thing to figure out then" Max said thinking out loud again

"What do you mean?"  
>"well, I still need to figure out who moved our seats! I'll walk you back to your room?" Max finished the rest of her beer and the pair walked up to Jennas room, 206.<p>

"Good luck my dear! Don't forget, we check out at 12, hopefully you'll be available by then" Jenna winked playfully, before hugging her best friend goodbye

"I'll meet you in the lobby!" Max said as she walked towards Jons room, not sure of what to expect.

She took a deep breath as she stood outside of room 215 and knocked on the door, the few seconds it took for Jon to open the door felt like a lifetime but there he stood, blonde curls still damp from his shower his blue eyes lit up as he looked at her

"I didn't know whether or not you'd come!" He beamed "Come on in, do you want a beer?" He asked as she sat on the sofa and she realised that their earlier argument had completely sobered her up, so she nodded.

He sat next to her on the sofa and passed her the cold bottle

"So, what did you think RAW?" He asked her

"Well, I still have no idea what's going on, but I can understand why Kyle and James love it so much."

"But you had a good time? James? Was it his birthday? Did he have fun?" he asked

"Oh man, I had a whale of a time with the bar. Until you ambushed me… Yeah, James loved it. I suppose I should thank you for moving our seats" Max smiled

"Thank me for what?" Jon was confused, which caused Max to become even more confused

"For… moving… our seats?" Jons face became more and more puzzled as Max finished the sentence "It wasn't you?" As Max finished speaking Joe and Colby exited their separate rooms in to the living area, not that Max noticed as she had her back to them, "So what about this note?" she asked showing Jon, Joe turned on his heels as Colby laughed

"You've been caught man!" Colby said, blocking the door to Joe's room.

"Max, this is Joe and Colby… or Roman and Seth as you're more likely to know them" Joe explained "What've you done man?" he asked Joe who laughed

"Well, I may have slipped the note under her friends door last night so she could reach you if she wanted to," He explained, guiltily.

"What about the seats?" Jon asked again, getting more and more angry

"Well, that was partly so that you'd see her and hopefully change your mind, partly because that James kid was really cute and I wanted him to have a good birthday." Joe laughed, Jon didn't find the funny side of it, he could understand why Joe did what he did, but at the same time he thought it was a violation of his privacy "Chill out man! It worked didn't it? You got your girl!" Max blushed at the idea of being 'Jons girl'

"But you still have no right to start giving out my number!" Jon marched in to his room, leaving Max with the other two men, not sure whether she should leave or follow Jon.

"I'm sorry babygirl, I was just trying to help. I guess I can understand why he's annoyed, but he's seriously over reacting." Joe turned and went back in to his room, Colby took Jons seat on the sofa

"You okay?" he asked her

"I guess, I just don't know if I'm supposed to leave now, or go after Jon," she laughed

"That's up to you I guess, we're leaving the day after tomorrow though, depends on how much time you think you guys can, or want, to spend together," he answered

"I get that but at the same time, why's he so annoyed about Joe giving me his number? He can't be that bothered by me if he didn't want me to have his number?"

"I really don't think it was meant like that, just go and talk to him. I can guarantee you that he's bothered by you." Colby stood up, pulling Max off of the sofa at the same time. He took her by the shoulders and guided her towards Jons bedroom door, then walking in to his own room. Max knocked the door and stepped inside.

"I thought you'd have left" Jon said bluntly

"Sorry, I can go?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, I'm just annoyed and tired. I'd like for you to stay a while" He smiled, Max instantly melted inside and walked over to where he was sat on the bed.

"So, are you annoyed because he gave ME your number?" she asked, slightly worried about the answer

"Oh God no! I wanted you to have it, I kicked myself when I realised I hadn't given it to Saturday night. I just don't like the idea of people I don't know having my number, Jenna could have done anything with that number, I'm sure she wouldn't have but the option was there. Does that make sense?" Max let out a sigh of relief.

"It does. I was worried that you just didn't want me to have it,"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I want you to have it. There's something about you Max, I'm not sure what, but I've not been able to stop thinking about you since we met, I'm so sorry for the way this has all planned out and that we're going our separate ways in a few days. But I want to spend as much of those few days with you as possible," Jon smiled and Max could feel her face blushing. He laughed and stroked her cheek, she couldn't of pulled her gaze away from his eyes even if she wanted to. His hand still on her cheek he dipped his head down in line with hers their lips inches apart, they both smiled and closed the gap, getting lost in their first kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long kiss, one that neither of them wanted to end. Jon grazed his tongue over her lip and she let their tongues entwine. His hands caressing her cheek, her hands on his chest they gently fell backwards on to the bed. Jons hands were trailing towards her hips then slowly back up towards Maxs breasts before she pushed him away.

"I can't Jon," she breathed, they both sat up and Jon scooted away "It's not that I don't want to, I really do. But I leave tomorrow and I dunno if my heart could take it!"

"I understand," he smiled "It's for the best"

"Should I leave? I should leave" Max went to stand up but Jon pulled her back down on the bed before she could do so

"I'd rather you didn't? Please stay the night… No funny business, scouts honour" Jon repeated the phrase from earlier which made Max giggle

"I'd like that" she blushed "I don't have anything to sleep in though" Jon walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and one of his shield tshirts and chucked them to her "Well, you certainly have all of the answers!" she laughed, walking to the bathroom to get changed. As soon as she shut the door Jon fell backwards on to the bed and grinned, rubbing his eyes. He thought she was incredible, but he soon filled with sadness at the possibility that this could be the last time he saw her, for a while at least.

Max came back in the room wearing Jon clothes and placed her folded clothes on the dresser at the end of the bed before bouncing down next to Jon on the bed.

"So, Jonny-boy. Now you can be completely honest with me, tell me about yourself!" Max grinned as Jon laughed, the pair laid facing each other while Jon twiddled Maxs hair between his fingers.

"Ahh, what is there to know! I'm from Cincinnati, I started wrestling 10 years ago… Worked my way up and now I'm here. What about you?" he asked

"Hmm ok, I'm from Detroit, I'm primarily a music photographer but recently I've been dabbling in music videos. That's why I'm here actually, just finished up a project with a band locally."

"That sounds amazing! You must get to go to loads of gigs and stuff," Jon shot her a look of jealousy

"Yeah, I do alright. There's not a lot of money in it at the moment though, that's why I'm trying to move in to video, but I get loads of free merchandise which is always cool. Sometimes I get hired to photograph smaller bands that are playing with bigger ones, that's a lot of fun!"

"Who's the biggest band you've photographed?"

"Well, that depends on what you consider a 'big band', questions like that are a lot to do with preference! I shot a band who were opening for this bigger band- A Day To Remember, _that _was incredible!"

"I've heard of them! Colbys obsessed with them. Sounds like you two'll get along…" Max smiled "Not too well though, I hope."

The pair continued to talk about their personal lives, he told her stories from the road, she talked about Michigan, neither of them mentioning their families, before the fell asleep in each others arms. They both slept well, happy to be with the other and forgetting the fact that they were going their separate ways the next morning.

**The Next Morning**

Jon woke up abruptly to banging on the bedroom door

"DUDE, you need to WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Joe shouted through the door "Check out is in half hour at the latest!"

"I'm awake!" Jon shouted back as he opened his eyes and frantically searched the room for Max, the pile of her clothes had gone. _She didn't even say goodbye? _He thought to himself, at that point he could have cried until he saw the note she'd left on the bedside table next to where she had led, a bracelet laid on top of it.

_Morning Jonny-boy. _

_I would have woken you up, but you looked so cute sleeping. _

_Thank you for last night._

_Perfect ending to a not so perfect love story ;)_

_We'll see each other soon, I have your number now so I'll make sure of it!_

_I hope you don't mind, I took your tank top- little something to remember you by._

_Here's something for you to remember me by!_

_Til next time_

_Max x_

Next to the letter laid a black leather braided bracelet, one of the many that she wore around her wrist. He slipped it around his wrist and smiled. _No. This can't be it. _He raced around the room throwing on whatever clothes he could find before sprinting out of the room nearly knocking through Colby as he left.

"Dude! What the fuck!"

"Do you know when she left!?"  
>"An hour ago or so? Said she needed to finish packing and meet Jenna before checking out." Dean sprinted out of the room and to the elevator before racking his brain to remember which room she was staying in <em>317? No, it was definitely an even number. 18! Got there eventually. <em>He got off the elevator and ran to 318, the door was already open as house keeping had just begun to clean, Jon yelled out in annoyance and ran towards the stairs, all the way down to the lobby. There she was. Just about to get in a cab.

"MAX" He yelled out and she spun round, they locked eyes and he ran to her, kissing her passionately. Before she could speak he'd already told the taxi driver to go

"What are you doing!? I've got to get to Maine!" She laughed, too happy to be annoyed at him

"Maine? You're going to Maine?" Max nodded "I really wish you'd told me that last night… That's where we're heading too next! Travel with me?" Before she could respond, Jon had pulled her baggage back in to the hotel.

"I already have my plane ticket!" she laughed chasing after him,  
>"Minor details baby! I'll sort it. Just travel with us. Stay with me! Aint no way I'm letting you go unti I absolutely have to!" The pair stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come down to the lobby. Max turned to Jon.<p>

"Okay. I'll go to Maine with you…" She finally managed to speak, before kissing Jon.

**Jons hotel room**

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" Jon asked Max, who was sat on sofa watching Jon pack his things

"You looked so cute, I couldn't bring myself to do it! Besides, we didn't get to sleep til 4 this morning, I left you a note! I was going to call you once I got to Maine" She explained

"I know babydoll, I read the note." He showed her his wrist where he was wearing the bracelet, she couldn't help but grin "But, I wanted a proper goodbye. Besides, had you woken me up we could have avoided me running around the hotel like a lunatic earlier trying to find you"

"You did that?"  
>"Too fucking right I did! There was no way I was letting you go without a fight!" Max couldn't help blushing. Jon finished packing and made his way to the sofa, sitting next to Max.<p>

"You found her then" Joe chuckled as he pulled his luggage out of his bedroom and put it next to Jons "You're welcome by the way guys!" He winked and banged on Colbys door, which flew open revealing Colby struggling with his suitcase.

"Aw you guys!" Colby exclaimed as he set eyes on the pair and grinned, "We better get going, we need to check out in about 2 minutes."  
>The group grabbed their bags and made their way down to the lobby, the guys handed in their key cards and they made their way to the carpark and then the airport.<p>

**A/N**  
><strong>Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded in a while... But fingers crossed I'm back for good!<strong>  
><strong>I do love writing this story, but feedback is more than welcome, so leave some comments!<strong>  
><strong>3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Max couldn't help but smile as she watched how the guys interacted with the fans who had recognised them at the airport, signing autographs and posing for photos. It was especially cute watching them being sweet to the children but still trying to stay in what she assumed to be 'character'. She really didn't know a lot about wrestling. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was a text from Jenna.

_J: Hey Lady. Sorry we didn't get much time to say goodbye this morning! Flight was meant to be at 11.30, 3 hours later and we're still delayed by 2hrs. Txt me when you get this/land safe. xx_

_M: Hun! I'm still in the airport, meet me the Starbucks by the main lounge. So much to tell you!_

_J: Gimme 15 mins xx_

She stood up and walked over to the guys, not wanting to interfere to much with the fans they were still talking to.

"Jon, got a sec?" She interrupted  
>"Anything for you!" He grinned<p>

"Jenna's still in the airport, so I'm gonna go meet her at Starbucks, do you mind?"  
>"Of course not! We've still got 45 minutes… Mind if we tag along?"<br>"Nope" Max smiled, "I'm sure James'll be thrilled!" Jon walked back over to Colby and Joe and explained,

"Sounds like a plan! I definitely need more coffee" Colby agreed so they finished up signing things and they all walked over to Starbucks to wait for Jenna.

The look on Kyle and James' faces when he noticed the three members of the Shield sat with Max were priceless, but it didn't come close Jennas face as a mixture of excitement, confusion and anger spread across it.

"Hey guys!" Max smiled getting out of her seat, "Kyle, James, Why don't you sit with the guys. me and Jen are going to sit over here" Max pointed to a table on the other side of the room. She picked up two coffees and walked over to the table that Jenna was now sitting at. "Got your favourite!" she grinned handing one of the cups to Jenna

"Lady you need to explain! Your flight was an hour ago!" She took a swig of her coffee

"I know, I was about to get in a taxi outside of the hotel when Jon appeared, they're going to Maine as well. He asked me to travel with him," Max couldn't help but smile at that, this fantastic guy was willing to do anything to spend time with her and she felt the exact same way.

"But the tickets? The hotel? I'm so confused. What happened last night!?" Jenna sighed and let Max explain everything, what happened last night right down to her cancelling her plane ticket and him phoning the airport to buy her a new one.

"So are you staying with him in Maine?"

"Yup! He's there until Friday at the earliest, when they're out doing press and stuff I'll work on my projects. I'm booked in for a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon and I'm going to the filming thing with Jon later?" Max shrugged

"Smackdown? You're going to the Smackdown taping tonight?"  
>"Yeah I think that's right…"<p>

"But you don't even like wrestling!" Jenna exclaimed

"But I do like Jon" Max replied simply. James ran up to the table

"Auntie Maxy?" he asked

**10 mins earlier - The guys table**

"I'm Kyle, Jennas husband" Kyle sat down and shook everyones hands as they all introduced themselves.**  
><strong>"Hey little man! James isn't it?" Joe asked as James clambered jumped up on to his dads lap, he nodded shyly "Did you have a good birthday? Did you have fun at RAW?"  
>"Yeah! It was amazing! You beat up the Wyatts real good!" James replied and the guys laughed<br>"You didn't meet Dean on Sunday did you?" Colby asked

"Nope!"

"Well hey there, I'm Dean… You believe in the Shield?"  
>"Yeah I do!" James replied as Jon put out his fist and James bumped it. "Dean… How do you know my Auntie Maxy?" Joe let out a laugh and Colby elbowed him quickly in the ribs, even Kyle let out a little smirk<p>

"Yeah Dean, how do you know Auntie Max? he asked.

"Yeah Dean." Colby couldn't help but join in

"Well, she's a good friend of mine!"  
>"Best friends? I have a best friend, his names Liam" James said, matter-of-factly.<p>

"You could say that, but a bit different," Jon tried to explain

"Is she your girlfriend then? I have one of those to," the guys all laughed, except for Kyle

"You do!? Who!?" Kyle asked

"Emily, she's in my class at school" Kyle made a mental note of the name, sure to bring that up with Jenna later "So, is she your girlfriend Dean?" James asked again.

"Well, I don't know little man! I don't know if she wants to be!"

"If she's your girlfriend, would that make you my uncle Dean?" James eyes widened with excitement, Jon looked at the other guys round the table

"Well I think that would make all of us your uncles?" Colby said

"I'll go ask her!" James got down from Kyles lap and rushed over to Max and Jenna

"Auntie Maxy?" he asked "Will you be Deans girlfriend? Then the Shield will be my uncles!" Max laughed and looked past James at the guys sat round their table, Jon got up and walked towards them with a smile across his face.

"Yeah Maxy, wouldn't wanna deprive the boy of having three of the most badass uncles ever!" He winked, James giggled and Jenna shot Jon a look for his language. Max stood up and walked over to Jon and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"In that case, I don't seem to have much choice! Of course I'll be Deans girlfriend!" She kissed him deeply, interrupted by James making 'yuck' noises before he ran back to Kyle, "Our flight leaves soon baby, we should get going."

Max said goodbye to her Jenna, promising to text her when she landed safely in Maine. James was hugging Joe, Colby and Dean goodbye

"Why don't we get a photo with the newest member of the Shield?" Joe asked, passing his phone to Max and picking up James. The four of them posed and Max took the photo, Joe promised send it to Jenna before the two groups went their separate ways.

**On the plane**

"I'm sorry we couldn't get seats next to each other, but it's not a long flight! You sure you'll be alright?" Jon said, standing next to Max who had already taken her seat,

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll literally be able to see you from here. I've got headphones, no dramas!" Max smiled before kissing Jon who took his seat. She plugged in her headphones, pushed play on her phone and shut her eyes.

_Will those feet in modern times  
>Walk on soles that are made in China <em>

_Through the bright prosaic malls_

_And the corridors that go on and on and on_

_Are we blind, can we see?  
>We are one, incomplete<em>

Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she opened her eyes to see a girl sitting next to her, with long black hair much like her own.

"Hello?" Max asked taking her headphones out

"Hi! Sorry, just had to ask. Are you listening to the Verve?" The unidentified girl asked in a british accent

"Urm, yeah I was… Love is Noise… It's one of my favourites!" Max smiled, still a bit confused

"No way! I haven't met anyone that likes the Verve in so long! I always end up missing the UK when I hear them. Well, any English band really. I'm Paige, by the way" She said with a grin

"I'm Max, I've not really met anyone that likes them either. Wanna listen?" Paige nodded and Max handed her a headphone as they listened to the rest of the song. They took turns going through each others music for a while, they definitely had the same taste in music.

"How come you're going to Maine then? Paige asked

"Work. I'm doing a photoshoot with a band from there tomorrow, I'm a photographer" Max explained "What about you?"

"No way! You should take photos of me!" Paige laughed "Nah, I'm there for work as well. I'm a wrestler, we're shooting Smackdown there in a few hours"  
>"What a coincidence! My boyfriends a wrestler, I'll be at Smackdown with him. You must know him, Jon Good?" Paiges face dropped<p>

"You're Deans girlfriend?" She looked confused

"Dean? Oh! Yeah… Sorry, I haven't got the first clue about wrestling, I'm still getting used to work names and stuff. But yeah I am… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just didn't think he was the girlfriend type…" the pair stayed quiet for a moment as the seatbelt sign lit up, they got ready to land "A bunch of us are going out tonight after the taping! You two should come along" Paige offered

"That would be cool! I'll run it past Jon," Max replied.

The plane landed and Jon rushed to Maxs side, grabbing her bag from the overhead storage before noticing Paige.

"I see you two met!" Jon smiled "You alright Paige?"  
>"I'm all good! You?" Paige replied as the group walked off the plane and towards the main airport.<p>

The group made small talk as they waited for their luggage, Joe waiting for Colbys who went to rent a car.

"I just mentioned to Max but I may as well ask you as well, there's a bunch of us going out tonight after work if you wanna come and hang out? Obviously the invite is extended to the other guys as well! Max you can get ready with me if you want… We're all staying in the same hotel?"

"I'm up for it. What about you baby?" Jon asked Max

"I'm game, yeah I'll get ready with Paige!"  
>"Awesome, see you at the arena!" Paige said as she walked away. Jon, Max and Joe walked towards the exit to meet Colby.<p>

"We better check in real quick and then get to the arena, we're running late you guys!" Colby said as the rest of the group buckled in to the car. Joe and Colby made small talk in the back seat whilst Max cuddled in to Jon who kissed her on her forehead.

"You excited to see your man in action later?" He asked her

"Mhmmmmm! I won't have a clue what I'm watching though, you'll have to teach me!"

"That can be arranged baby!" Jon laughed as they pulled in to the hotel car park.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N From now on everyone will be referred to by their ring names, makes it a bit less confusing for me to write! xo**

Smackdown had been dull. Max had spent most of the afternoon and evening sitting in Deans locker room, she was happy to be there but the idea of meeting so many new people was a scary one so she'd opted to hide away until Paige came and took her to the hotel to get ready for their night out.  
>"I don't really have any dressy clothes though, I never expected to be going like out out…" Max said looking through her suitcase<p>

"It's okay doll, I'm sure I've got something you can wear, we look about the same size! What about this?" Paige handed Max a white flowing dress that stopped just above her knee with a black collar and waist belt, paired with black studded heels. Max tried it on and looked in the mirror

"Oh my gosh, I look like an actual girl!" She laughed

"Not done yet! Sit down." Paige ordered, Max did as she was told and let Paige do her hair, in soft flowing curls, and make up, a simple smokey eye. "There we go!" she sang moving out of the way allowing Max to see in the mirror, she was in awe for a moment before coming back own to earth,

"Whats happening about the guys?" Max asked

"They're on their way, they got changed at the arena, Seth text and said they were going to drop their bags off and then come here, then we can head down to the club and meet everybody else!" the blush that had spread over Paige's face at the mention of Seth hadn't gone unnoticed by Max, but she kept quiet, she didn't know enough about everyone to get involved. It wasn't long until the guys arrived and they were on their way to the club, Dean and Max trailing behind arms linked.

"I never told you how beautiful you look!" Dean said planting a kiss on Maxs lips

"You're looking very dapper yourself!" Max replied returning the kiss

"Today wasn't too bad was it?

"No, don't be silly… I'm sorry I just hid out in your locker room, there was just lots of people, it was a bit unnerving." Max explained as they rounded the corner to the club

"It's cool, I get it. You sure you'll be alright here though?" Dean asked, nodding towards the group of superstars they could see crowded in the bar

"Nothing a few beers wont help me handle!" Max giggled catching up with the group .

A couple of hours later and the drinks were going down well for Max, she'd met one or two of Deans coworkers, but as he handed her another shot and pulled her over to a table full of them she prepared her self for meeting even more.

"Guys, guys GUYS!" Dean commanded the attention of the table, "I wanna introduce you to my girl!" He motioned to Max "Max, this is Jon, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, Nattie, TJ, you know Paige, Seth and Roman and finally this Jack" Jack had just pulled up two more chairs from them to sit at, Max sat between Dean and Jack and before long she had been roped in to a game of "I never".

"My turn! I have never had sex outside" Nattie slurred, everyone drank except for Nattie and TJ which quickly earned a comment from one of the twins about how vanilla the couple were, the same voice was quick to volunteer Max for the next question,  
>"Urgh, fine…" She took a minute to think of a question, as everyone stared at her "I have never… slept with someone I work with… outside of the relationships people are in now!" she quickly added and not really to her surprise, almost everyone around the table drank, including her, before she realised the one person who hadn't drank to her question spoke<p>

"Who have _you_ slept with!?" Seth called out at Paige, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, she blushed and looked at Jack "Seriously? You and Jack?"

"Dude, it was a one time thing, we were both shitfaced, we're just friends right Paige?" Jack explained and Paige agreed, adding that it was a good six months ago.

"Time to get out of here, cigarette?" Dean whispered in Maxs ear, she nodded.

**Max's POV**

I somehow managed to stumble trying to put the cigarette out that I'd just dropped on the floor, but I couldn't help but laugh as Dean grabbed my waist to steady me. Thankfully he found it funny.

"Someone's a bit drunk!" he slurred, smiling and nuzzling into my neck

"You're right, Mr Ambrose you are far to drunk, you should go home immediately!" I replied kissing him. It didn't take long for it to turn in to a make out session before someone cleared their throat, I looked over Deans shoulder and there stood a blonde, her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Dean turned around and sighed.

"Doesn't take you long does it Dean. Another one of your whores?" She asked Dean, waving her hand at me

"Excuse me?" I shouted walking towards her before I felt Deans hands around my waist,

"You're excused darling, why don't you go back to your street corner?" I could feel myself filling with anger and I'd had too much to drink to let whoever this bitch was get away with speaking to me like that, before Dean could say open his mouth I'd already retaliated.

"Only one of us here dressed like their heading to a street corner here sweet pea, sure as hell aint me," I squared up to her, Dean pulled me back by the waist and my back bumped against his chest.

"Go find Seth for me please baby? I'll be back inside in a minute then we'll leave." His breath was warm on my neck as he spoke softly in my ear, I let out a sigh and nodded not leaving before I planted a kiss on his lips and glared at the woman who was still staring at me. I re-entered the bar to try and find Seth.

**Deans POV**

"What do you want Renee?" I asked her as I lit another cigarette, she took a step towards me so I took one backwards without looking at her,

"You know what I want, you can't keep sleeping around with whores forever. We've got a connection, that much has been proved. I don't understand why you can't just accept that we're good together?" I laughed out loud, I wasn't trying to be mean, it just slipped out.

"You're right. I can't keep sleeping around forever." She smiled at me "That's the only thing you're right about though. I've found someone I do actually have a connection with, an actual connection. You need to get over it Renee, we slept together a few of times, that's it. Just because we get along when we drive together doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, one that you've just been extremely rude too and she means everything to me, so see you around Renee." I walked past her, she was obviously pissed off but she was silent, which was good. I had no interest in dealing with any more of her bullshit.

I put out my cigarette and went back in to the bar bumping straight in to Seth

"Spying on me man?" I asked him

"I wouldn't say spying on you, just keeping an eye in case you needed a hand!" He laughed back "You've got it for Max real bad haven't you?" I couldn't stop the smile spreading over my face which was answer enough for Seth apparently as he lead me back in to the bar "She's over there with Paige" He pointed at the pair who were sat in the corner and I made my way over.

**Max's POV**

As I walked back in to the bar I spotted Paige and Seth straight away, sitting in a booth in the corner looking really cosy together. I was tempted to find someone else to sit with so I didn't interrupt the pair but Paige noticed me before I could move away, waving me over.

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked, letting me sit down between them

"Erm, He's out in the smoking area, some blonde bitch came out and started calling me a whore. He asked me to wait inside" I explained, Seths face dropped and he sighed as he got up from the table,  
>"I'll be back in a minute ladies," I looked at Paige for an explanation,<p>

"Renee. She's mental and she's mad about Dean." I raised my eyebrows at her silently telling her to continue explaining "They travel sometimes, if they stay in the same hotel she'll give him a lift to and from the arena and stuff. Apparently they slept together a couple of times and she got attached, he didn't. I think she thinks they're like meant to be together or something,"  
>"Is that why you said you didn't think he was the girlfriend type?" I questioned,<p>

"Yeah, I figured if he was going to get a girlfriend, it'd be here. Are you mad?" I laughed and shook my head, I genuinely wasn't mad. It wasn't like he'd cheated on me, whatever he'd done with her was before he and I had even met "oh thank god!" It wasn't long before Seth and Dean came back in.

"Baby I'm… So…Sorry…" Dean said kissing me softly between each word, I couldn't help giggle kissing him back

"It's okay babe, Paige explained everything." I smiled back, glancing at Paige. Her and Seth we're laughing away at each other, his hand was on her knee and she was twiddling her hair. I gave Dean a look and he rolled his eyes "Something going on there?"  
>"Mhmm, not that either of them'll admit it" I looked back at them and they were making out "How about we head back to the hotel?" He winked, we stood up and headed back out to hotel.<p>

Before long we were back in the hotel room, the only two there since Roman and Seth were still at the club. I took off my heels and Dean picked me up, pinning me between him and the wall kissing me passionately, he kissed me softly along my jaw and down my neck, nibbling and sucking my skin as he went. I let out a moan and he attacked my mouth again with his tongue, carrying me from the door to the bedroom. He threw me down on to the bed and slipped off my dress with ease quickly removing his clothes as well. Before I knew it his hand was in my underwear, rubbing me making me more and more wet, I felt myself shiver as he looked at me, my eyes begging for him to please me. He let out a small smile and in one move he'd taken off my panties and had my legs over his shoulders as he went to work, his tongue doing all the right things. I panted and my moans got louder the closer I got to finishing, right as I was about to he pulled away causing me to fall back on to the bed in frustration.

"Nuh-uh, you don't finish until I tell you you can," his face filled with mischief as he kissed his way back up my body, taking off my bra and paying extra attention to my breasts before finding my mouth again. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted in as he sucked and licked at my nipples causing me to gasp. We both moaned in to each thrust until I couldn't take it anymore

"Fuck, you feel so good Max" his forehead rested against mine, I wrapped my legs even tighter round his waist and dug my nails in to his back as we thrusted against each other as fast and as hard as we could until we both exploded and fell in to a heap on the bed, out of breath and completely spent.

"That was amazing" I panted, Dean managed to nod in agreement, he was out of breath as well, I don't know what it was about that man but I already addicted "we better shower," I stood up and dragged Dean up off of the bed and towards the bathroom, not that he needed any encouragement.

Half hour later we were led in bed, wrapped in each other arms. It didn't me long to fall asleep, I was definitely the happiest I had been in a very long time.

Authors POV.

The Next Morning.

Max woke up, still glad to be wrapped in Deans arms. She nudged him in the ribs.

"Noooo" he whined, burying his face in her hair "We're staying here all day!" he didn't even open his eyes

"Oh babe, I wish I could, but I have work today, so do you. Besides it sounds like everyones up. I hear a british accent." Max replied shaking him awake "I think Seth and Paige are probably gonna have to admit to whatever's going on between them now, and I'm sure you don't wanna miss it."  
>"Don't care. sleep." Dean replied<p>

"Fine, I'll make my own pancakes. None for Deany-boy!" Max sang getting up from the bed and skipping out towards the kitchen.

Roman was sat watching TV, Paige and Seth were sat at the breakfast bar with a stack of pancakes near them

"Morning doll!" Paige smiled, sliding a plate to Max " we made pancakes for everyone"  
>"Don't tell Dean… I told him he couldn't have any" she laughed<p>

"Too late baby, I'm up! Finally sealed the deal huh, Seth?" Dean asked, walking towards the breakfast bar and taking one of the pancakes.

"You didn't have hear it." Roman stated without looking away from the TV, causing Dean and Max to snigger whilst Paige and Seth just stared at their plates blushing.

"Well, I'd love to get the play by play but I have work to get to," Max laughed, standing up from the stool , Paige playfully punched her arm before she walked back in to the bedroom to get dressed.

**Follow/Favourite/Review! I'd love to hear peoples input & ideas! xo**


End file.
